Fresh Start
by Paperplaneschain
Summary: Annabeth moves to England with her dad and leaves her old life. Her friends, her home and everything. Surprises are bound to come up and she meets a boy next door who helps her and teaches her to have some fun. A fresh start is exactly what she needs. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I have writer's block and decided to write a new fanfic...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson! Never have, never will! **

* * *

**Annabeth**

"Annabeth? Are you listening to me?" I heard a faint voice and something flash in front of my face.

I blinked and realized it was my father's hand. Oh yeah. I snapped back into the present.

"No. What did you say again?" I replied to my dad as nice as I could. We weren't very close since he was working all the time and when ever we would talk, it would usually end with an 'ok...' or 'oh yeah...'.

"We're here."

I nodded and suddenly remembered why I was in a car, long, long away from my home. My _old _home. My dad, Frederick Chase, had gotten a new job in England (yeah, I know, England!) and we decided to move here. Well, he decided to move here. In England. I didn't love the idea very much and I made it pretty clear to him that I didn't want to leave America. I was very stubborn and didn't pack until last minute, which made my him furious. My dad knew perfectly well that I wasn't willing to leave. I didn't want to leave my friends. A wave of sadness washed over me as I thought about my friends back home. Piper, Hazel, Rachel and Thalia, my bestfriends. I promised them that I would call them, as soon as I had arrived at my new apartment.

"Let's go." my dad said and got out of the car. I looked outside and saw that it was raining. Surprise, surprise. We were in London, somewhere in Victoria. I took a map out of my pocket and searched for our location. I spotted the name immediately. Cambridge Street, Victoria, London. Close to Victoria Station. I looked at the building where our apartment was or flat if you want to call it. I was guessing there was maybe three floors. The bottom half of the building was white and the top half was brick. I was actually looking forward to going inside, maybe it was going to be cosy.

I finally tore my gaze from the building and got out of the car. Wow. The air was cold. _Well, of course it is, stupid, it's January in England. _I went over to my Dad and got my bags out of the car trunk. I didn't have a lot to carry.

"What was our flat number again, or whatever it's called?" I asked my dad as he got his luggage out of car.

"A hundred eleven."

After walking around for a few minutes, we finally found our flat and my dad opened the door. It was dark inside but then I some lights and switched them on. My Dad took out another key and shoved it into another door. Yup, this was our flat.

We made our way inside and before my dad do anything else, I dumped my luggage on the floor, not even bothering to look around and sat down on the sofa that was in our furnished flat. I was exhausted from the flight.

"Do want anything special for dinner?" My dad asked.

I shook my head. "Not hungry." I just wanted to go to sleep. "Can I go find my room?"

My dad nodded and stood by the door awkwardly. I got up, shouldered my bag and walked down a hallway until I found a plain, white door. I opened it and looked inside. Big bed, white walls, a wooden drawer against the wall, a light on the ceiling. Perfect.

I took my cellphone out of my bag and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" a familiar, comforting voice answered. I sighed with relief and felt like I had been holding my breath for ages.

"Thalia." I replied with a dull voice.

"WASSUP, ANNIE?!" she practically screamed into the speaker. I winced and smiled anyway for her positiveness. How could she be happy at this time?

"The sky." I answered. "And don't call me Annie."

Thalia laughed at my dry humor. "Sure thing, Annie. What's down?"

"The ground."

That's how Thalia and I always start our conversations.

"How's England?"

"Cold. How's home? Where are the others?"

"Same old, same old. Piper and Rachel playing with makeup. I love them but why do they have to color their face?"

I chuckled, which felt weird. It didn't sound very real either. "Let them be, who knows, their faces might improve while they're at it."

"I heard that!" A high-pitched voice in the background. It sounded like Rachel.

"How are you doing?" Thalia asked me.

"Fine."

"Are you going to start answering all my questions with one word again?"

"Yes."

"Annie..."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Okay."

"Annabeth." another voice squealed."I'm not done with you yet!" Whoops. Rachel.

"Well, there's my cue to go." I exclaimed. I knew Rachel was going to give me a lecture about manners and beauty. "Bye."

"Annabeth Chase, don't you hang up from-" I heard Rachel yell before I hung up.

I slightly felt better after talking to my friends.

"Annabeth!" I heard my father call me. I got up swiftly, sliding into my cheerful, happy mode. I wanted to make my Dad think that I was happy here.

I bounced as happily as I could into the living room. "Hey, Dad!"

He seemed surprised by my change of mood. "Er... do you want dinner?" He pointed to a dish on the coffee table. My stomach grumbled as I looked at the sandwich he had made.

"So, do you like the place?" he asked me as I took the food.

No. I didn't like it. I wanted to go home. "Yeah. It's cosy. A nice flat." I lied smoothly.

"Oh yeah? That's great. I was worried about... you know... you not liking it.. because of.." My dad didn't finish his sentence. Because of what? I didn't want to leave America? Well.. maybe.

"It's okay, Dad. There's nothing to worry about. Maybe I'll have fun here." Right. Like I will.

We ate the rest of our meal in silence. I scarfed down my dinner and got up.

"I'm gonna go to bed." I said to my dad. He surprised me by standing up and he suddenly hugged me. I awkwardly hugged him back, unsure.

"My work starts tomorrow. Sleep well." He said. I quickly pulled away from him and gave him the most genuine smile I could muster.

"Ditto. Good night, Dad."

I literally ran from the living room into my room, if moving to England made my dad give me hugs, coming here must have been a bad idea. I went into the bathroom, which was just across my bedroom, it had a bathtub and shower. I've always loved bathtubs. When I finished brushing my teeth, I was about to open the door to my room when I heard the bell ring.

It rung two times. Three. Four.

"OPEN THE DOOR... MUM."

Mum? I dashed to the living room, why didn't my dad answer the door? He wasn't in here.

I flung the door open and found myself face to face with a tall dude. He had black hair and green eyes. His skin was very pale.

"Can't you just - " the guy's voice trailed off when saw me standing in the doorway. He looked at me up and down. I suddenly blushed at the fact that I was wearing my pajamas. My hello kitty pajamas to be exact. What the heck? Me? Annabeth Chase blushing? Moving to England made me blush? I'm starting to lose my mind.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly. I didn't mean to be this cold but I was tired and my head was still pounding from the flight.

"Sorry." his accent was American. "Wrong room."

"Oh, okay." I shrugged. "It's okay."

"Are you new here?" he asked me. I nodded.

He stared around awkwardly and shuffled his feet. "I'm Percy. You?"

"Annabeth."

He stared at his feet again. "Okay..."

"Do you need help with finding your flat or room?"

"No.. I'm fine. I don't want to trouble you." Percy said.

"Fair enough." I replied. "Good luck hunting." I shut the door gently and I swore, just right before I closed it he said 'Nice pajamas'.

* * *

My eyes flew open as I heard a loud slam. I looked at the clock on my bedside table, which I had brought with me from back home, the hands read 1am in the morning. What kind of noise would be made at this time of the morning?

I got up quietly and heard something moan outside in the hallway. I heard heavy footsteps walk past my door. There was a loud thud then a grunt. I twisted my doorknob and opened my door just a few millimeters, just wide enough so I could see.

Sometimes I wish I wasn't so curious.

My dad had his back to me. He looked like he was crawling on the floor on his way to the bedroom. Despite the fact that he was meters away from me, I could smell a strong bitterness in the air... like.. alcohol. Oh great. I refused to believe what he has been doing.

Instead of marching out my room, I crawled back onto my bed and shut my eyes, hoping that what I saw was just a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the views/follows/favorites! It means a lot! I still don't know where this story will go but I have a general idea... I think. Anyway, i dedicate this chapter to inv2, who followed me first! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson! Rick Riordan is a guy... and I am a girl.**

* * *

**Annabeth**

I stood awkwardly in the kitchen, staring at my dad, who was making his coffee. I was still deciding if I should tell him I saw last night. As he put some bread in the small toaster, he rubbed his temples and moaned.

"Dad?" I asked, unsure of what to say.

"What?" he snapped.

I ignored his bad mood. "Um... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tired."

_Right. Are you sure you aren't having a hangover?_

"Are you sure? You don't look tired... just in pain?" I said.

"I'm fine. Tired. Didn't sleep last night. I spent most of the night on my computer."

I hated being lied to. I really did. Why couldn't he just tell me the truth?

I tried hard to resist the urge to tell him. My anger got the best of me.

"I know what you did last night, Dad." The way I said it surprised me. I didn't sound angry... just sad.

My dad looked at me, anger in his features. "You don't know anything..."

"I may not... but all I have to ask is, why?"

"Don't question me, you stupid girl."

I could feel anger boil up inside of me. "I'm not stupid."

"Yes you are, you're just like your mother."

From the look on his face, I could tell that he instantly regretted what he had said. He and I never disussed my mom. Ever. Even though I only had a few memories of her, I defended her the best I could.

I felt so angry that I could hit someone. _Control it, control it... _

"Don't you dare talk about Mom that way!" I yelled at him.

"You barely even knew her. You didn't even know what she was like." he replied calmly. It frustrated me that he was so calm and cold when he said it. I wanted to shake an emotion out of him.

"All I know is, she wouldn't leave her daughter alone in an apartment, leave for a bar and come back around one in the morning and then say the next morning that she doesn't know anything and that she's stupid!" I screamed.

His response angered me. He laughed. He freakin' LAUGHED. The nerve of my father.

Before the situation got worse, I took a deep breath to calm myself, ignoring the lump in my throat. I stomped over to the table, grabbed my phone and walked to the door before yanking it open. I needed to go somewhere. Just away from that apartment. Away from my Dad. I wanted to go back home. I missed it my home so bad. The streets, the people, my bestfriends...

I got out of the building and just sat on the stairs by the door. There weren't a lot of people, since it was so early in the morning. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Thalia's number again.

Thalia picked up on the second ring.

"Hey." I greeted, ignoring the sting in my eyes. I was still fuming from the fight with my Dad.

"Annie!" Thalia's voice was groggy. "It's two thirty in the morning..."

"Sorry." My voice was starting to crack. I cleared my throat and continued. "I forgot we had different times."

"S'okay. Nice to talk to you anyway. How are you doing?"

It was just a few words that had me completely break down. Tears started to stream down my face. I stayed silent.

"Annie? Are you there?" Thalia asked, worry in her voice.

I wiped the liquid off my cheeks. "Yeah." I replied meekly.

"Annie, are you crying?" Thalia was serious now. There was no humor in her voice.

"No. I'm not. Don't be stupid." My voice sounded dead, it didn't convince her.

Thalia ignored me. "Why are you crying?"

I decided that it was no use keeping things from her. She would find out soon enough, even though we were miles away. Thalia was my bestfriend. As corny and cheesy as it sounded.

"My dad and I got into a fight."

She was silent for a few seconds. "What.. what did you fight about?"

"He... he's hungover. I saw him drunk last night and he's trying to deny it. He even brought up Mom." I answered, rubbing my eyes. There was a sudden gust of wind that passed by and it left me shivering. I'd forgotten to wear a jacket, I was only wearing a grey shirt with some jeans.

"Annabeth... wow, I cannot believe I am saying this. I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you're saying it either."

Thalia chuckled. "Don't get used to it."

"Not planning on it."

"Okay... well, I'm gonna go back to sleep! Call me if you need anything! Bye!" Thalia chirped. It was so early in the morning back home and she was 'chirping'. Sometimes I wonder how she does all these things.

"Bye. Talk to you later." I ended the conversation and sighed.

I looked around and couldn't help admire England. It was very pretty, very green. Even though the weather here was terrible sometimes, I had to admit, it was very beautiful, even just sitting on the stairs outside, the place looked incredible.

Another breeze came and left me shivering so bad that my teeth started to chatter.

"Cold?" I heard a voice behind me ask. I turned around and saw that boy who had knocked on the door last night. What was his name? Oh yeah, Percy. I didn't even hear the door open.

"Yes." I replied, I wiped my eyes again, just to make sure that I didn't look like I was just crying.

"Here." Percy handed me his blue jacket. I wanted to refuse it. But it was so cold.

"Thanks." I said as I shrugged the jacket on. I turned back to the street and watched a few people walk by before he sat down beside me. I instinctively scooted away from Percy a few inches.

"So, you're new here, huh?" Percy asked me. Why the heck were we having a conversation this early in the morning? I didn't really need this right now.

"Yes. I am new here."

"It's 'I'm'."

"What?"

"Say 'I'm' not 'I am'"

"Why?"

"It sounds better that way. Trust me."

"No, I'd rather not. And I'll say things the way I want, thanks."

"Wow." Percy said, looking at me. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

I rolled my eyes. "Haha. Very funny."

"No one's laughing." he shot back.

"Hahahaha." I forced out a laugh and even I admit myself, it sounded pathetic.

"That was terrible."

I was about to laugh when I stopped myself. What the hell was I doing? Me? Laughing? Wow...

Percy looked at me in amusement. I could tell he was about to say something but he just kept staring.

"What?" I asked sharply, all this staring made me feel self-conscious.

He laughed. "Nothing."

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's not illegal is it?" Percy answered, he still had an amused face.

I scoffed at his attempt at humor.

"So, why did you move in? You're obviously from America, right?"

"Yeah, I'm from America. And...well it's complicated on why I moved here."

"I can keep up."

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I laughed. "You sound like Edward Cullen!"

Percy chuckled along with me.

It felt so weird like this. I felt so... free. Free of worries. Just for a few seconds. Percy threw his head back in amusement with a lopsided grin. Even though we just met each other, he looked incredibly handsome. Jet black hair, deep green eyes that I felt like I could swim in them, sense of humor, lovely smile... whoa. I was really losing my mind.

"Why did you move?" Percy asked me, serious now.

I was about to tell him to mind his own business when I heard the door behind us open. I immediately stood up, knowing who it was and I didn't want him to see me with Percy.

My dad stood by the doorway, looking at me first then he saw Percy. His face hardened.

"Annabeth." My dad said. "I'm going to work now. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay. Bye." I said dully. My dad walked to me and took me by surprise. He tried hugging me again, like last night. What the actual hell? Didn't we just fight inside the house? Did he want to show Percy that he loved me or something and he was the perfect father? I didn't return the hug.

My dad pulled away and nodded at Percy, as if to say 'good morning'. Percy returned it with a grin. Dad walked to his car and started it, finally driving away from the building, out of sight to who knows where.

I sat back down beside Percy and sighed in relief.

"Not so close to your Dad." It wasn't a question. He was right. I wasn't close to my Dad. Percy was more observant than I had thought.

"Can't you mind your own business?" I snapped.

"I can, but I don't want to. You're more interesting." Percy blurted out. He looked away, probably blushing but then his face was sad.

I could feel the heat creep up on my cheeks. _Mind over matter! _I told myself. The heat died. I felt proud for not blushing. I know, I'm weird right?

"Okay..." I trailed off. The silence between us was awkward.

The silence continued for a few minutes. It was interrupted by a cellphone beeping. I checked my pockets, it wasn't mine. I looked over and saw Percy. He had taken his phone out and he looked like he was reading a text. Percy looked confused at first, then angry, then sad, then worried.

"I have to go." He said. Percy stood up and forced a smile. "It was nice to see you again. We should hang out. It'd be cool to show someone around."

Percy went back inside the building, leaving me alone. I looked around awkwardly. What was I supposed to do now? My dad had gone to work and I had absolutely nothing to do here. My chat with Percy was strangely satisfying and I wondered why my Dad frowned at Percy when he had saw him. I mean, Percy wasn't any harm. I shouldn't say that, we've only met and I'm already judging him.

I finally got up and went back inside. I pulled the sleeves of my jacket down my wrist. It was so long. Wait... my jacket? I cursed as I realized that I had forgotten to return Percy's jacket and I had no idea where he lived in this building. I decided that I would return it to him the next time I saw him, I didn't really want to look for him right now.

The door to the flat creaked as I opened it. I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for food. I found some yogurt, had that and ate some biscuits that my dad had left on the table. I did some unpacking, which didn't take very long since I didn't bring much, took a shower and as I was changing into my clothes, I found myself humming a random tune. I felt light, like something was lifted off my shoulders. Maybe chatting to Percy made me feel happier. Ew. I was being cliche right now.

But I knew I was right. Percy Jackson, the annoying boy who lived somewhere near me, actually made my day.

* * *

**There's chapter two! As I said before, thank you for the views, the favorites and the follows! They mean so much! And please don't be scared to review, even if you're a guest!**

**Thanks!**

**-Ppc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gosh! Thank you so much for the 300 plus views and the follows and favorites! You guys are awesome! You all made my day! This chapter is dedicated to Ameriak, who reviewed first and to the guest that left a review :) **

**And another thing, this chapter will be in Percy's POV. I wanted to give it a try!**

**Disclaimer: As I said before... I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. **

* * *

**Percy**

As I went up the stairs to my apartment or flat... whatever you want to call it, my head was full of Annabeth. Whoa. Does that sound creepy or weird? Yeah, I'm sure it does. Annabeth was so... confusing, maybe? Or complicated? Yeah, that's the word, complicated. She was so _complicated. _And funny. As in she's got a sense of humor. Whenever I looked into her mesmerizing eyes (geez, I've been watching too much chick flicks), it seemed like she was trying to tell me something but she didn't know how to. There was something there. Like pain.. or confusion or whatever! Enough talking about Annabeth's eyes!

My mum had texted me while I was talking to Annabeth, telling me to come back to the flat. I didn't know what she wanted and I was kinda dreading it since it was so early in the morning. I am not a morning person.

As I opened the door to the flat, I saw my mother standing in the middle of the living room, on the phone.

"- of course! That would be great!" My mom turned around and spotted me, she suddenly looked nervous. "Er.. I have to go. Bye!"

"What's up, Mom?" I asked her as I walked into the kitchen. I could smell blue chocolate chip cookies in the oven.

"Oh, nothing much." she replied casually. Too casually.

I decided not to push her any further.

"What are you going to do today?" she asked me before I could say anything else.

I tried to come up with something creative, so she wouldn't send me to a store or run an errand. I was instantly thinking about Annabeth.

"I was planning on just, um... hanging out with a friend." Friend? Is that what she is to me? We just met each other...

My mom raised her eyebrows. "Friend? Really... do I know her?"

I could feel my cheeks heat up. "What makes you think it's a girl?"

"Well..." My mom trailed off. "I heard someone just moved in downstairs."

Was she hinting? I couldn't tell.

"Yeah." I answered dully as my mom pulled the cookies out of the oven. I perked up and rushed over to her, grabbing one off the tray. I didn't care how hot it was. I took a large bite, ignoring the heat.

"Meet any of them?" my mom pushed. "A girl and her father, am I correct?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Mom. Please get to the point."

She chuckled as I finished my cookie and took another. "Well, maybe you could show the girl around, is she the same age as you?"

"Mom!" I exclaimed, with my mouth full, which caused her to glare at me, I swallowed. "Just because a girl moved in downstairs does not mean I will date her! Don't play cupid."

"Haha. I'm just saying. Have you met her?"

"Yes."

"Is she pretty?"

_Yes. Very. _I wanted to say badly.

"She's... alright. Blonde hair, gray eyes. Natural tan."

My mom smiled at me. "Seems like your type, right?"

I rolled my eyes again. "I don't have a type. Can we stop having this conversation, it's a little embarrasing."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." My Mom sighed and ruffled my hair. "Are you doing anything today?"

I searched for an excuse once more and came up with a brilliant idea.

"Yeah. I'm just going to go out. Is that okay?"

"Of course, not too long. I'm going out as well." I noticed that my mom's voice raised an octave when she said that last part.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Where? You hardly go out."

"I'm going to the store."

I still didn't believe her since she was not looking at me. "Okay."

"Now go shower, you stink." My mom said, scrunching her nose. I laughed and obeyed.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I was flipping through the channels on television, bored. It was ten in the morning and after I had taken a shower, unpacked, called Thalia again, ate breakfast and fixed my bed, I decided to just watch tv. There was nothing interesting on, so I just ended up watching the news. Just as I was about to turn off the television and find something productive to do, I heard three knocks on the door.

Who would come and visit me?

I rushed over to the door and caught my toe on the leg of the coffee table, causing me to curse in Ancient Greek. I quickly recovered and stumbled forward to open the door.

Surprise, surprise. Percy Jackson is standing in my doorway.

I looked up, he was quite tall. His black hair wet and ruffled, green eyes piercing as ever and that smirk on his face that irritated me. He was wearing jeans and a navy hoodie, which went well with is pale skin. He smelled like the ocean. It was intoxicating.

"Are you going to let me in or just stand there gawking at me?" Percy remarked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

I glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I visit?" he asked innocently. "And you have my jacket anyway."

I didn't mind if he came and visit, just the fact that I wasn't so sure about showing private territory to him.

"Answer my question."

"I asked you first."

"No and no."

He looked confused. "What?"

"No, I am not going to let you in and no, I am not going to stand here gawking at you." I replied, frustrated at how obtuse he was. "Now answer my question."

He smiled. "Okay, fine, you answered. I came because I have nothing else to do and I don't want my mom to send me on an errand. Coming here is the perfect excuse."

"Couldn't you find another person or thing to bother?"

"Nope."

I sighed in defeat. "Wait for a minute. I'll be back."

Percy looked at his watch. "Starting now! Make it quick! 56 seconds left!"

I rolled my eyes at him and shut the door in his face. I scrambled to my bedroom, putting a sweater on while grabbing Percy's jacket and stuffing my phone into the pocket of my jeans.

I could still hear him counting.

"Fifteen seconds!" he called out."Fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten, ni-"

I flung the door open and stuck my tongue out at him. Immature, I know. He was making me do things I didn't want to do.

"Why are you dressed?" He asked. Why was he so _obtuse? _It's like his head was clogged with seaweed, preventing him from thinking straight.

"Because it's cold outside, Seaweed Brain." I snapped. I stepped out the flat and shut the door.

"Why?" he seemed to be confused.

"_Because." _I sounded like I was explaining to him why one plus one equals two. "I'm not going to let you in, so I'll just come out."

"Oh." Percy took a moment to process that information. "Oh... okay."

"Here's your jacket." I said, handing it to him. He took it, smiling.

"Thanks."

We stood awkwardly in the hallway for a few seconds, unsure of what to say.

"What are we going to do?" I decided to break the silence.

"Er... how about go for a walk?" Percy suggested lamely. I rolled my eyes for that seemed like the millionth time today.

"A walk? Really, Percy?" I raised my eyebrows.

He puffed his chest out. "Yes, a walk. Fresh air would be nice."

"Don't you mean, cold air?"

"Well, it is January."

"I know." I said. I don't know why but I sounded sad.

"Well, let's go!" Percy exclaimed, marching towards the door of the building and opening it. A very cold breeze came rushing in, causing me to shiver.

"It's cold!" I yelled at him.

"Just a little! C'mon!" He held the door open for me. I just glared at him and ran outside anyway. It was so cold out.

"Okay... What now?" I said as Percy came out.

He grinned at me. "We walk, duh."

Percy started walking down the stairs and head right. I followed him, panting.

"So, why did you move here?" Percy asked me again, like he had earlier.

"Like I said, it's a very long story, you wouldn't be able to process all the information running through your head."

"Ouch." he faked a hurt look and touched his chest. "That hurt my feelings."

"Such a pathetic attempt at cliche humor, Percy." I remarked. I was smiling though. Percy smiled back at me.

"At least I have one."

"One what?"

"A sense of humor."

"Are you implying that I don't have a sense of humor?" I accused him playfully as we walked aimlessly down the streets.

"Yes, Ms. Annabeth, I am!"

"I do have sense of humor, you just haven't seen it." I fired back at him.

"Prove it." Percy challenged.

"I will." I responded determinedly. I was not going to let Seaweed Brain get the best of me.

We walked around for a while, bickering over if Percy's jokes were funny or not. I won most of the arguments but Percy put up a good fight. When I had started to formulate a response in my head to Percy's insult on my lack of humor, I was suddenly distracted by a shop at the end of the road.

"Cafe!" I exclaimed. I wanted to buy a coffee. It was so cold out.

"Wanna go in?" Percy offered, I nodded.

I opened the door and welcomed the warmth. I took a seat near the window while Percy went to go get coffee. I watched people pass by, walking dogs, going to work, jogging and just getting on with their lives. My thoughts drifted to where my Dad was right now. What was he doing? I knew it was a bad idea to bring up that whole drinking thing this morning, my dad had a temper. But I was so confused. Why did he drink? I didn't understand.

"Here." Percy's voice interrupted my thoughts. I flashed him a quick smile and took my coffee. When we were finished, we decided to head back.

I got up from my chair and headed towards the door. As I opened the door, I felt something slam into me. Very hard that it knocked me to the ground.

"Annabeth?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry! I just had to!**

**Sorry for not updating quicker, I've just been really busy. Thank you for the views/favorites and follows! Reviews are always welcome. Don't be afraid to review, even though you're just a guest :)**

**Ppc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa! You guys are so cool! From 300 to 700 views! Thank you! You might think that's really small but I think it's really awesome. Thanks!**

**This chapter will be in... Percy's POV! The entire chapter!**

**I dedicate this chapter to all of you!**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to do this? I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the awesome stories that Rick Riordan writes (I wish!). If I owned them... well let's just say that Percy and Annabeth would be in Lala Land right now...not Tartarus.**

* * *

**Percy**

There she was. Sitting by the window. Her cheeks were red, her eyes were very far away. That's the thing that I realized with Annabeth, when she's there... it seems like she's _never _there. She looks like she's thinking about a million things in one second. I always wonder what's on her mind. She never tells. That's what I liked about her. Wait... like? No. I had just met her and we were just simply friends.

As I carried my coffee and her hot chocolate, she was staring out the window, deep in thought. Her eyebrows were scrunched together, making her look very funny.

"Here." I said as I reached the table. She turned in my direction and looked like she was trying hard not to cry but she quickly recomposed her expression. How can one person do that so fast? I couldn't that!

"Thanks." Annabeth said, smiling at me as she took her hot drink. I sat down across her, it was a very small table so we were right in front of our faces, I was very uncomfortable with it but Annabeth didn't even notice. We sat in silence, sipping our hot drinks, occasionally glancing at each other and smiling. I could do this forever.

Annabeth and I finally finished our drinks and got up to leave. I had her lead the way to the door, she hadn't spoken a word. Was she okay? Why did I care? What was wrong with me today?

As she opened the door, I was about to warn her that there was a man outside that was also coming in, about to bump into her. I opened my mouth to speak. Too late. The next thing I know, Annabeth is on the floor while the man towered over her.

"Annabeth?" the man asked. I looked up.

Oh crap.

It was Annabeth's dad. When I had seen him this morning, it was really obvious that him and Annabeth weren't very close. And also, it seemed like Annabeth's dad didn't like me very much by the way he was frowning and glaring at me this morning. Her dad looked a bit like her, a male version of her. Blond hair, but his eyes were very blue.

"DAD?!" Annabeth exclaimed. Why was she shouting? I turned to her father and realized that there was a woman next to him. She was no doubt, very pretty, probably the same age as him, dark brown hair and a pale complexion. She had the largest lips I have ever seen.

"What are you doing here?" her dad replied sternly, glaring at Annabeth.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Annabeth retorted. "Aren't you supposed to be working? Who is _she?!" _The way Annabeth said 'she' sounded like she was commenting on something vile she had seen.

Annabeth's dad's nostril's flared. "She is a colleague from work. Who is _he?" _He pointed at me. I grimaced.

"Why are you with her?" Annabeth ignored his question.

They were very oblivious at the people staring at their ongoing argument.

"Annabeth." I said quietly, looking at my shoes.

"_WHAT?" _She asked me sharply. I winced.

"People are staring." I remarked. I looked up and saw her soften just a bit. I could see her grinding her teeth together.

"You're right." Annabeth admitted. She turned to her dad. "He's right, Dad. Let's go outside."

Annabeth quickly apologized to the people staring and stalked out of the shop. Her dad followed her, leaving his 'date' behind.

I sat back in my seat, unsure of what to do. I could here shouting in the distance. I knew that must have been Annabeth and her father. I hated myself for getting her into so much trouble.

"Hello." a soft voice greeted. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the person who had just sat across me. It was Annabeth's dad's 'date'.

"Er... hi." I murmured.

"I'm Debbie, what's your name?" she asked politely.

"Percy Jackson."

"Lovely name." Debbie said. "Short for Perseus, am I correct?"

"Yeah, but just call me Percy." I answered.

"So she's your girlfriend?" Debbie asked me, she had a thick British accent. "Frederick's daugher, I mean."

I laughed. _I wish._ Do I really wish that?"No. We're just friends. How about you and Annabeth's dad? I mean, Frederick."

It was her turn to laugh. "We are... getting to know each other. I think."

"So you two are dating?"

"I don't know." she replied.

"You don't sound very sure."

"Frederick is a very sad man. I don't think he's over his wife's death."

I blinked, surprised. Annabeth had no mom? She had no one she could share personal information with? To have embarrassing conversations with? I didn't know what to say. I suddenly appreciated that I had my mom. I wouldn't be able to survive a day without her, to be honest. I stayed silent for a while.

"How... how did she die?" I asked Debbie when I finally found my voice.

"I don't know. He never told me." she answered. "But, I am sure that it was probably a accident. I mean, that's what most people die of right?"

I was a bit taken aback at how harsh and blunt she was. But... I think she was right.

"Yeah..." I trailed off, deep in thought. Is that why Annabeth wasn't very close to her dad? Was she upset at her Dad for something? Maybe he took part in her death? No. I didn't believe that. Frederick Chase may not like me, but he didn't seem like the type to murder women.

"How about you, Percy?" Debbie asked. "You and Annabeth?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Like I said before, we are just friends." I said, trying to come off as nonchalant.

"Really?"

I nodded as Debbie grinned.

"You know..." she said.

"No, I don't know." Wow. Annabeth's humor must have been rubbing off on me.

Debbie chuckled. "Well... I've always observed that a girl and a guy can't just be friends."

"Why not?"

"Well, one always ends up falling for the other."

"That's not true." I argued. Well, it was kind of true but I wanted to prove her wrong. Me and Annabeth were just friends! We are just friends! Really!

"I've seen it happen, Percy."

"That kind of stuff doesn't apply in my situation."

"What exactly is your situation?"

I sighed. "I don't know. That's the problem. We just met."

"Ahh..." Debbie said.

"Where did you get this kind of stuff anyway?" I asked.

"What stuff?"

"I don't know..." I waved my arms in the air, looking for the right word. "...love advice?"

"Haha. Years of experience and wisdom." Debbie tapped her head.

"Okay. Right." I replied sarcastically.

"It's true!" she protested. I laughed and just shook my head. I knew that she was probably right but I wasn't going to agree with her until there was proof.

"We'll see." I said.

"Okay!" Debbie exclaimed. "Call me if you've finally understood!"

She took a napkin from the table, a pen from her jacket pocket and scribbled something on it. Debbie handed me the tissue that had her number on it.

"I'll never call, so you can just take it back." I said.

She laughed. "Trust me, Percy. I'll be waiting for the day you call and I'll say 'I told you so'."

"Don't waste your time waiting. I'm serious."

Debbie glared at me playfully. "Just take it, Percy. And, if you need any more love advice. Call the love doctor." She pointed at herself.

I reluctantly took the tissue. I decided that one I get outside and Debbie is gone, I would find the nearest garbage can and throw it away.

Me and Debbie looked up as we heard the shop door open. It was Annabeth's dad. He walked over to us.

"Debbie." he looked at her and then at me. He narrowed his eyes.

Debbie got up and smiled. "Fred. Are you done?"

"Yes. I think we should go now." he replied. "Somewhere different, though."

"Of course. I agree." Debbie said. "Goodbye, Percy." She flashed me a quick smile and walked out of the shop with Annabeth's dad.

Once again, I was alone.

I sat on my own by the window for a while, deep in my own thoughts. Once I was done with enough thinking for the day, I got up, feeling slightly disappointed that Annabeth hadn't come back to see me. I wonder where she was.

"Annabeth?" I yelled as I stood outside the shop, looking for any sign of blond hair. Nothing.

I walked back to the building her and my flat was in. As I opened the door, I could hear a distant whine or moan. I went over to Annabeth's door, I could hear someone crying at the other side. I knew who it was.

I knocked on the door. "Annabeth?" I asked softly. The crying continued.

"Annabeth?" I said a little louder, loud enough so she could hear me. The sobs stopped for a few seconds.

"Go away, Percy."

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. Why did I have to be concerned? Annabeth was messing me up. I didn't do this to most girls.

"Go away." Her voice was thick.

"What happened?"

"I said go away!"

"Did you fight with your dad?"

"GO AWAY!" Annabeth screamed from the other side of the door. I winced, her voice was so loud that the neighbors could have heard it.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're not helping and I don't want you here right now!"

"Ouch!" I faked a hurt tone. Well, it was kinda easy since I was a little hurt. "You really know how to offend people, Annabeth."

"Whatever, Percy. Please go away."

"Not until you tell me why you are crying."

"I'm not crying!" Annabeth yelled indignantly.

"I'm sure the neighbors heard you."

"Why do you care anyway?" she grumbled.

Her question surprised me. To be honest, I don't know. I guess I just cared.

"Because..." I trailed off. I didn't know what to say.

"See. You don't even have anything to say."

"I do!"

"What then?"

"I care because... I care."

Even from the other side of the door, I could tell she was trying hard not to smile.

"Very funny, Percy. And you're the one who said I have no sense of humor."

I was glad she stopped yelling at me. "It's it's funny, why don't you laugh? You do have no sense of humor."

I heard her sigh. "Are we really going to argue about this again, Percy?"

"If you want." I responded. I could tell that she had stopped crying.

"Percy?"

"What?"

"Are you trying to cheer me up or something?"

"Well, I don't think the neighbors like to hear people cry." I joked, trying to avoid the question.

"Thanks anyway."

"You're welcome."

We were both silent for a while and I had sat down on the floor outside her flat, smiling.

I felt the door open behind me. I got up quickly and saw Annabeth standing there.

Her eyes were red and her hair was messy.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Fine." she sighed. "Come in. And thanks."


End file.
